


Tea and Biscuits

by Morieris



Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just realized in three years, besides half a chapter in another story, I've never written about Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot.

All things considered, it’s a fairly _nice_ dungeon.

There’s no mold growing betwixt the floor stones, it’s not damp, and not once has Raven kicked at a rat that got too close. Still, it’s a small, with spikes in the wall she kept bumping into upon her arrival. There’s only a single torch lit at - presumably - the break of day. It often doesn’t last until she goes to sleep, dying maybe ten hours or so in.

The first time it happened, she called to the guard at the end of the dark hall in hopes of replenishment - and the reply was less than hopeful.

“No more light for you, my dear, not until tomorrow.”

 _Why? I know_ she _can afford it. She can afford_ anything _._

Raven tried to cast a light spell - but the kindleling could not be relit - so if she wanted light, her hand and subsequent energy resources were her only hope.

And oftentimes she abandoned the long task - there wasn’t much to look at. A low feather bed with a single blanket bearing the purple and red crest of their old alma mater.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, but she knew it was only - five? six? - years in the past. How their class had graduated, with some playing out their destinies and others crafting their own lives. Raven had immediately hopped upon Nevermore and flew towards the sea, beginning a long tour of the world, not looking back, not wanting to see - well, whatever there was to see.

The rebellion she started - how hard it was those first few years.

The place her mother had destroyed - even though it wasn’t Raven’s fault, and it had been rebuilt.

The people she disappointed - a ghost they thought was put to rest. But they had dragged her back.

Months into her imprisonment, the torch was not light in the morning. Instead, a score of guards had approached, one man in front holding a wooden pair of handcuffs.

Raven snorted. “Am I going to my execution?”

“If you don’t cooperate, we can make that happen.” He nodded at her arms, which she drew close to her body.

“What’s happening? What have I done?”

“Her Majesty only wishes to see you.” A high voice called from the back of the group, before quickly being silenced.

“Yes.” The shackle-wielding guard nodded again at Raven, who sighed and thrust her arms forward. He stepped aside and allowed her to walk out of the cell and into the center of the rectangular formation. With guards on all sides, she would be unable to run.

The stairs were practically like running a marathon - so many of them after months of shuffling about. The castle was unsurprisingly immaculate - gold ornaments stood out against white walls. Sunlight - real light - beamed in from the windows, causing various glass decorations to glitter. Raven was almost overwhelmed and shielded her eyes as best she could with her contained hands.

Instead of turning left toward the throne room, the group took a right, leading to a partially - open hallway where various topiary animals stood in active poses, towering over fruit-bearing bushes outside.

The door at the end of the hall opened to reveal a massive, green lawn, with the biggest teardrop-shaped trees Raven had ever seen on the fringes of the yard. There was _something_ far out there, near the edge, in the shade of a tree.

The guards marched quicker, forcing Raven to push to her new, weakened limit to keep up; she doubted they would be understanding if she lagged behind. A few more minutes of double time, and the mystery became clear;

A tea table, outfitted with everything one needed for a proper midafternoon tea.

Two spindly chairs.

And someone she once considered a good friend, her _best_ friend, with her back to the group and blonde hair still in her customary curls.

“Presenting for Her Majesty, the prisoner!” The guards in front of the procession parted, and the ones behind pushed Raven lightly - but they need not have.

With a newfound understanding of the situation, Raven stepped bravely to the side of the table and turned to meet The Queen of Ever After head on.

“So. Apple.”

 

* * *

 

**[ how do you catch a _r a v e n ?_ ;;]**

 

Nevermore had been sent home with a mild wingsprain, but no matter; Raven did not want to subject her to the port towns in the pacific - where rare ingredients (people’s pets) were found in pieces in apothecaries and the black market. She _could_ fight them, but the less attention on them, the better.

The inn she was holed up in at Faraday Port was small and pricey, but clean. She idly flipped through on her Mirrorphone, sending a hext to her father and uploading a picture of the ships at dock to her Wishtagram.

The first message from Apple had been very cheery - _Hey - it’s been a while! If you’re nearby, swing by for dinner!_

Had Raven known her intentions, she would have left it at a courteous _I’m not, but thanks, keep in touch -_ but instead she called for a raincheck.

_Give me a week or so to get back on that side of the world, and i’ll be there! (oh, can we have flan?)_

A pirate ship ride, three trains, and a rental-broom ride later, Raven stood at the steps of the large, white castle, sitting behind several fences _within_ a fenced community called The Chapters. Despite her travelling appearance, Apple, in all her finery, gave Raven a big hug and a plush suite to clean herself up...where she promptly fell asleep on an ottoman before getting ready.

That night would be the last good meal she had for a while; food was aplenty, with rich soups and stews, cheese plates, vegetables , and various types of magical fowl laid out on a table for thirty two.

And most of her staff was there too, laughing and talking as they clanked tall glasses together in Raven’s honor. “To my best friend forever after,” Apple had said, raising her glass. “Who taught me the most important lesson of all.” Raven smiled and downed the contents of her glass - a smoky mulled wine.

After dessert ( _Flan!)_ was presented, the table quickly began to disperse, with most people carrying dishes toward the kitchen.

“Here, let me take something -” Her mother often told her not to, but Raven couldn’t stop herself from wanting to help. She refreshed her glass with more of the wine and took a plate in her right hand, slightly unsteady.

Apple gently set it down. “Please - leave it. There’s something I want your opinion on.” Locking arms, She led Raven down, down, down, past the cavernous kitchens down to her dungeons.

“I didn’t think you’d need dungeons -” Raven laughed, hiccuping slightly. “The Fairest wouldn’t torture anyone, would she?” _Perhaps that was too much wine_.

“No such thing. In fact, I wanted to see if these were humane enough. Basically, the opposite of whatever your mother had.” She pushed the metal door open and stepped back.

Raven looked around. “This looks fine to -” Her words were muffled as something sickeningly sweet and strong were pressed into her nose and mouth. She tried fruitlessly for a few seconds to shout at Apple to run, that someone with evil intentions were in her castle -

The last thing Raven remembered is the smell of apple cinnamon as a hand gently guided her head toward the ground before blacking out.

Raven sat down on the opposite chair. It was great to be outside, among fresh greenery and a lovely midday snack with your _friend - slash - captor_.

“You didn’t have anything to say to me for three months?”

“Five, actually. ” Apple gracefully poured tea for Raven. “Please, drink up. A nice change from the water you get each day. You look terrible.” Indeed, Raven’s layered, frilly skirt was drab and held a dank smell. Her arms had welts from when they met the blunt metal pegs in her cell walls.

A smirk. “I would, but -” She motioned toward her hands, still locked.

With an overly theatrical gasp, Apple flapped a hand at the surrounding guards. “Get those off of her _at once!_ I’m not _inhumane_! So sorry,” She mumbled, as Raven rubbed her arms. “I told them not to be rough. They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“The pinnacle of guard - captive chivalry.” She reached for a shortbread with a blob of caramel within and took a bite, closing her eyes. _Beats gruel and scallions. “_ Why did you capture me? And - and not see me for _five manticore-flying months?!”_

The guards stepped closer at her shout, weapons raised, until Apple raised a hand. “Fair questions. I’ll keep it brief - I _can’t_ move forward in my story _or_ my life unless you poison me.”

Raven blinked. “Really? _Really?_ I thought you were over this - in our third year! Why would it take you so long to ask?”

“So you’ll do it?” Apple’s face lit up.

“No - I just want to know why it took so long. I could have told you ‘No’ and went back to my trip.” Her voice began to rise once again in anger. “And not drop off the grid to my friends and family - my _dad_.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “How is my dad?!”

“He - just thinks you’re missing. All of Ever After thinks you’re missing. Even your mother has called me through The Mirror to ask about you.” Apple’s eyes were cast to the side, genuinely guilty. “I can let you talk to him if you help me.”

“Why?” Raven gestured to their lavish surroundings. “You’re _queen_ . What else do you _want_?”

“I’m queen. But I’m not really Snow White.”  She folded her hands together. “I know the Storybook of Legends was fake, but living the story - that’s what’s stopping me. _Something_ is stopping me from truly living my destiny.”

“And what is that _something_ and how can I _not_ be part of it.”

“ _Legacy.”_ Apple whispered. “The Book? Fake. Being born into a legacy, a destiny - that magic is _very_ real. I talked to Headmaster Grimm - and I can’t go any further without being poisoned and awakened.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Are you sure he’s not - yanno - _lying?_ I mean, I haven’t poisoned anyone, or married your dad - I’m fine. Nothing’s stopped me besides a little detour. And even if this is true, you can’t tell me there aren’t a thousand up and coming evil girls who would _love_ to help you.”

“I want it to be _authentic_ ,” She growled, surprising Raven. “That’s why it took so long for me to see you after that dinner, I had to work out how to get _you_ to see my perspective - for _once_.”

“From the sounds of it, if I go through with it, it will trap both you _and_ me.”

“Possibly.” She was back to the sad eyes. “But you can just poison an apple for me - and then no more! Just don’t kill anyone else! You can do that, right?”

“Once you accept your heritage, your destiny, the magic - the evil - can’t be held back. I couldn’t be stopped - my willpower would snap. For the hundredth time, I don’t want to be evil, and I won’t. I’m  - sorry.” And she was. More So for the fact that Apple simply could not - would not - adapt to a new style of royalty. “The confines of our story would have consequences beyond it. I couldn’t go back.”

The queen nodded. “I understand now. It was foolish of me to ask so soon.” She looked across her vast yard and waved her hand again, almost carelessly.

Raven found herself trapped in the cuffs again, now being roughly dragged back across the lawn by the group of guards.

“Apple! Apple, _no! Let me go!_ ” She yelled and dug her heels into the lawn, long gouges of dirt appearing in the flawless yard. The magic crackled in her palms -

“Let her go back and _rest_ , and we can send her on her way...” Something cold hit the back of Raven’s neck and she fell limp. “...eventually.”

 

* * *

 

**[ && dark birds like _d a r k_ places ]**

 

Coming to had been unpleasant.

Her mouth was dry and her head was throbbing with pain - _from the wine?_

But then she remembered the cloying sweetness and the subsequent meeting with the floor.

The hard, dusty floor she was still lying upon, not the soft mink carpet in front of the guest bathroom. She sat up and crawled toward the door of the prison, now locked.

Her hands clawed over the metal, finding no break in the pressure. “ _Hey! Anyone! I shouldn’t be here! I’m a guest of the queen!”_

Atmospheric noises suddenly started, shuffling of feet, low chatter - and laughter.

“’ _I’m a guest of the queen’_ ,” Someone from a far distance replied mockingly. “You sure are, dear. Her most _important_ guest.”

The bars rattled noisily. “No - really, I am! Raven Queen - that’s me! I’m not trying to hurt anyone - ”

A chorus of affirmations rose, multiples of ‘We know!’ from the darkness, and Raven felt as if she were in a pit of the damned.

She yelled with refreshed vigor calling to her friend to no answer but the malicious, mocking laughter of the guard.

* * *

 

Raven’s first thought after that ill-fated tea party was about her father. His only child was missing, possibly presumed dead, when in reality, she was captured by a mad queen that _wasn’t_ her mother for a change.

 

She knew it would take several years to get Apple to see sense - it had happened before, but clearly to no avail. It was a nice tea party and a jolt to the neck now, but later it might get worse.

  


An dark idea crept in from the corners of her mind. It might work where they both could get what they wanted, or it might go terribly wrong. Could she really justify her plan with _‘might_ get worse’?

 

As well as a part of her still considered Apple a close friend - when Raven had flown away on Nevermore that sunny day they graduated, she had waved - and cheered - and seemed genuinely happy for her.

 

Something had changed her from that girl who accepted a decision she didn’t like into a scheming woman bent on adhering to the wishes of the past.

 

But what had changed Apple wasn’t Raven’s problem. Being a prisoner by Apple _was_. And the ugly, Hail Mary plan was the best chance she had.

 

_I suppose I am my mother’s child after all. First thing’s first -_

 

And she shouted. She shouted that it was too dark down here, too cramped, these dungeons were worse than those of The Evil Queen. “How are you ‘The Fairest’ when you trap people in crappy dungeons, Apple?!”

 

The first day yielded no results, nor the second or third. By day four, Raven’s voice was almost gone, but the desired results were achieved. Wordlessly, she was bound, gagged, and dragged several flights up, past the living quarters reserved for the royals and the help, into a small, chilly tower at the top. She lost several feet of space. But now she had a long cold fireplace and a barred window facing a sea of trees with mountains far in the distance. _I was born in the darkness. After this, I’ve had enough of it._

 

That dark plan still sat at the back of her mind, but with her new surroundings, there were slightly more options to try first, for which she was glad.

 

She received a bowl of vegetables and meat and a hunk of bread, twice a day. The bread was good for attracting a few small birds, and Raven worked slowly over the weeks to gain their trust. Some came erratically, but one little pigeon arrived daily, cooing softly.

 

A message was attached to a scrap of old parchment she found poking in the fireplace and scraped out one word - _Help_ \- with leftover ashes. Taking a thread from her ruined skirt, she tied it to the bird and prodded it until it took flight again. “You’re my only hope, pal.” she whispered as it flew off into the grey skies.

 

It didn’t return for one day, two. On the third day, the evening meal came, delivered by a chuckling guard. This meal was only a small bird, cooked almost to the point of being charred. When Raven ripped it apart to find something edible, there was a piece of crispy paper within, bearing her own plea.

 

Devastated that an innocent creature had been killed because of her but knowing her situation, she ate as little of the pigeon as she could - just enough not to be hungry.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next night, after gobbling her meager dinner, Raven summoned her magic.

 

Transfiguring never came easy to her. Her mother managed to fool everyone by turning into the student Mira Shards. Mostly, Raven just managed to turn her skin blue. Still, she tried to shrink herself.

 

 _Become a newt._ She thought, pressing her glowing hand to her head, eyes closed. _Or a dragonfly._

 

A buzzing sensation rippled across her skin - _It’s working!_

 

It suddenly stopped, and she looked around. Raven Queen was still tall, with pale human hands, and legs and - from the touch of it - her face was unchanged. She combed out her hair with her fingers - the purple streaks were _gone_.

 

There was no reflective surface to check further. “I’ll call that experimentation.”

 

Her shoulderpiece was set beneath the window; Perhaps the guards would think she somehow escaped through the bars. Raven crouched within the fireplace and stretched her arms up, as high as she could, looking for purchase. The walls were crumbling and full of small holes amidst their old soot, and soon she was inching her way up the dark, cramped space.

 

She coughed loudly, quickly stifling it. _I really could have used a shielding spell here._ Her arms burned, raised for far too long, but Raven could see the starry sky of freedom. She continued for another hour or so, the air getting cooler, urging her to squirm faster.

 

When her fingertips grasped for the edge of the chimney, Raven pulled herself up with all her might and rested her elbows, looking around. She was atop a conical roof top, but one with a flat top was not far beneath her. Summoning enough energy for levitation, she shakily lowered herself to to the flatter surface, cast partially in shadow by other, taller domes.

 

She stumbled quickly to a shadowed wall and sat with her knees to her chest. There were only a few moments to observe the beauty of the grounds before she broke out into quiet, violent sobs, wondering how _fate_ and _destiny_ had lead her here.

 

But Raven needed to leave. No doubt her absence would be discovered in the morning, and Apple would hunt her down to the ends of the earth.

 

_I’ll be hunted every day of my life until I give in  -_

 

Not much of a life. Apple’s determination and follow through in anything she did was legendary, hence why Raven was sitting on this rooftop after months of captivity.

 

Her father would not hesitate to help her, nor her school friends - _but haven’t they already been dragged into a destiny conflict? They moved on, they live with it or they live with their stories. I can’t do that to them again, especially putting the eye of a wicked queen upon them._

 

Raven held herself tighter, her words almost lost to the rising wind. “I - I guess _that’s_ how I have to end this.”

 

She wasn’t finished at Snow White’s castle.

 

* * *

  


From the glances Raven chanced into windows, the castle was a flurry of activity, no doubt her escape had been discovered.

 

The lawns far below were filled with activity, blobs of an army, no doubt intended to capture her. Suddenly, they filed out in rows, leaving the manicured grounds to conduct their search in the city below.

 

“I wonder what they’ll say. ‘Oh, we think Raven Queen has been missing too long, and now her _dearest friend_ , Queen Apple, has brought out reinforcements!’ or some nonsense.” She began to crawl along the ceiling, climbing down whenever she could out of sight, stopping to gather what intel she could.

 

It was midday before a shadow flew over, causing her to gasp and cling to a wall, scanning the skies with worry.

 

There was nothing...except a large hunting hawk that had suddenly returned, golden wings outstretched in a lazy glide. Raven wasn’t sure how the hawk would be able to identify her even if it saw her - _which it might have._

 

Quickly, Raven brought the magic forth again, trying to transfigure herself again, her hands cold on her neck -

 

The power of her panic pushed her through. As the buzzing stopped, she reached out tenatively and saw her fingers were now longer with a slightly more olive hue and long nails with deep red paint. Her tattered top and dress were replaced with a plain white tunic and faded black pants.

 

Overcome by curiosity, Raven made her way to the nearest window several feet away and stared in.

 

The hair was still black - but now it was a lot shorter, reaching slightly beyond her shoulders, with a very choppy cut. With thin lips looking agape at their new appearance. Her ears...her nose...were _pointier_.

 

“I think I turned myself into an _elf_.” She whispered.

 

If it weren’t for her eyes remaining their same violet hue, Raven would have been completely lost. Still stymied, she jumped as a portly woman hurriedly stopped at the window, eyes wide at the random girl on the rooftop.

 

The window was opened; “ _What_ are you doing out there?” Came the hysterical cry. “Don’t you know what’s going on?!”

 

Elfish Raven shook her head quickly. “I - er, I was coming to work today - first day on the job  - but the paths were blocked by guards, so...I flew up, but got a little...displaced.” she finished lamely.

 

The woman gave an exasperated sigh. “What a fine day to start!” She reached out her hand and Raven took it, clambering into the window. “You should have waited until the monthly new hired help orientation - but I suppose you needed the money soon, eh? Don’t we all, dearie.” A mirthless laugh.

 

“W-what’s going on outside?”

 

“A guest is missing. A friend of the queen’s. She’s not well in the head, anyone not delegated to kitchen or logistics duty has been told to drop everything and search the within a fifty-mile radius.”

 

 _Wow._ “Who are we looking for? Should I help, Miss...?”

 

“Davinia, my dear. And you are?”

 

“Cor - Cordelia.”

 

“A pleasure, Cordelia. And,” She hemmed and hawed, green eyes darting about. “ah, ah, no, I do believe you might sit this one out. ‘Tis all a bit of a secret affair, and you’ve just been hired...”

 

“Oh - no problem.” _Phew - it would have been super weird, looking for herself._ “I am a _bit_ hungry, though.”

 

Davinia took Cordelia’s - _Raven’s_ \- hand and began to steer her down the hall, which had various landscape paintings of foxes and bears. “I can only imagine! Here - I’ll go with you - pay close attention, it’s easy to get lost, and we may have to double back - I’ve been here for _years_ and I still get lost!”

 

Upon descending a level, they found no less than ten groups of thirty or forty guards were running through the castle, peering behind picture frames, under rugs, within jars. “Look everywhere - this witch can change form!” Someone cried out. Raven looked about in wonder, hidden in her disguise, as the rich decorations were almost torn asunder just for her.

 

“Miss Davinia...why was that hallway you were in empty if this search is such a big deal?”

 

“They probably hadn’t reached up there yet. I was only cleaning - and now I guess my hard work will be for naught!” She huffed. “I hope they find that girl soon before these wall take a fall.”

 

It was almost an hour before they reached the main entry way, filled with castle staff looking up at Apple, who was standing on a platform, speaking to her audience. Raven instinctively shrunk behind Davinia, when they paused to listen.

 

“It’s very important that we find her. She isn’t well, and I worry she might hurt herself or someone else. The one who brings her to me _unharmed_ will be rewarded beyond their imaginations.”

 

“What does she look like, Your Majesty?”

 

Apple paused before continuing.

 

_She can’t actually name drop me._

 

“Pale skin, long black and purple hair. Purple eyes. Capable of casting magic - be _very_ cautious. Go forth!” With that dismissal, the crowd dispersed, back to the town below to hopefully get the gratitude of their gracious queen.

 

“What are you doing, dear?” Davinia looked behind her at the cowering girl. “Now now, don’t be shy. Queen Apple won’t harm you.”

 

_That’s what you think._

 

“M-maybe later. I look a mess after my arrival and I’m about to drop from hunger!”

 

They rejoined the bustle of the crowd, going down several stone steps to find a cavelike hole beneath ground level. Glimmering marble countertops were littered with sandwiches in wax paper, fruit, and pots and pans, with a large oven on the far wall.

 

“Autora!” Davinia pointed to Raven and within seconds, a little brown furry _creature_ of some sort brought forth a bowl of vegetable broth. “Come on, sit down over here, I’m sure there’ll be something you can help with when you’re done, right?” The creature nodded, and lead her to a small table nearby the oven.

 

Despite her perilous situation, Raven considered the simple soup the best meal of her life, slowing down, trying not to inhale it in one gulp. When she finished, Autora arrived immediately and handed her an apron.

 

“We’re making pack lunches for those on the hunt,” She said in a surprisingly quiet voice. “You can make some sandwiches, right? Princess and the pea-nut butter sandwiches - then you bag them. Quick as you like.”

 

Hours passed, with Raven distracted between preparing meals and glancing at her reflection in the brass pots, hoping that her appearance did not shift back to her original form, but it held. Engaged with the work, it took a few moments for her to notice the quieting clatter of kitchen activity.

 

Everyone looked toward the entrance and immediately bowed; Apple had treated them to her presence, smiling down, waiting for everyone to bow. Raven ducked and tried to avoid her eye.

 

“Thank you, friends. You’ve all worked so very hard today.”

 

The head chef bowed respectfully again. “If I may ask, are there any developments?”

 

Apple touched his shoulder, “Of course you may, Conroy...unfortunately, nothing has surfaced yet. We think she may be hiding in the town. I’ve halted all sea travel and minimized land exits for the time being. If nothing comes...” She sighed, in a way Raven recognized; _Everyone - feel bad for me. I try so hard to get what I want under the guise of the good of the people._ “But enough gloom for now; I’ve been told we have a new employee!”

 

Raven’s blood went cold, and she looked around as nonchalantly as she could, searching partially for exits.

 

Glancing around the kitchen, Apple approached her and looked down. “Davinia tells me you are Cordelia?”

 

“Yes,” Raven whispered, hoping her panic wouldn’t make her disguise drop. She curtsied. “It’s a pleasure to meet Her Majesty.”

 

“You had trouble reaching us here today, didn’t you?”

 

She nodded nervously.

 

“Yes, it’s not a particularly welcoming day around here. I would have had a morning tea break with you myself. I do apologize, but I hear that you have been doing spelltacularly so far! Thank you, Cordelia.” She smiled and turned away before Raven could respond walking back to the stairs.

 

“Please, complete a few more lunches, a head start for tomorrow, finish up a simple dinner, and get some rest. You’ve worked very hard, all of you. We’ll be back to normal soon, I know it.”

 

Nearly everyone in the room smiled, believing their benevolent queen. With a wave, she went back up the steps. Activity resumed with an undercurrent of chatter.

 

“You can tell the poor dear is distracted -”

 

“Yep - she didn’t even check the dessert for after dinner today!”

 

“Or even _check_ what we were making!”

 

“We should do something special,” Raven blurted out. “For her at breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“Hey, _every_ breakfast for Her Majesty, Apple White is special!” Someone shouted.

 

“Extra special, then. I’ll be in charge,” was the firm reply. “I insist. What does _Her Majesty_ like to eat, especially?”

 

Autora was suddenly at her elbow, and Raven bent to listen. “Poached eggs over a Wonderlandian muffin, slightly crisp, thickly cut turkey bacon, a mug of Haberdasher-tea, 190 degrees, and a sliced apple.”

 

“...Oh.” Raven burned toast when she was struggling against her destiny at home. She had gotten far better now that the fantasy threat no longer hung over her head. Her talents would be stretched to get over the possible hurdle of losing her freedom. “That should be easy...”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning and several failed breakfast attempts later, Raven was struggling to keep her transfiguration up. She had relaxed it for a few minutes whenever she went to the bathroom, but it wasn’t enough. Still, with the guidance of a few trusted stragglers overnight, a suitable breakfast was ready for the queen when the day broke.

 

Raven stood, holding a tray with her breakfast prepared, shaking with exhaustion, as a lady with brown eyes and long strawberry-blond hair approached her and spoke with a clipped, focused tone.

 

“Good morning, Cordelia. I’m Renva, Her Majesty's day to day advisor. You’ll follow me - we’re going up a small elevator - close your eyes when you step in - I’ll tell you when to open them. When I do, you’ll follow me. It will take no less than twelve minutes to -” Renva grasped Raven’s quivering arm. “Hey. _Relax_. She likes you, no need to panic and toss this nice breakfast you worked on.” She smiled.

 

“Right - right. Yeah.” _Plan C._ With a deep breath, she nodded for Renva to continue, and the advisor quickly spun on her heeled shoe and clacked away, and Raven followed.

 

In the elevator, Renva took out a small vial of pink powder and sprinkled it over the meal. Nothing happened. “Well, you haven’t poisoned it, always a good thing.” They both smiled. “Eyes closed, please.”

 

After several stops, starts, and a spin or two later, the pair went down a floor painted with golden ribbons and bows on it’s shiny black surface to a large pair of white doors, also outlined in gold.

With two knocks and a buzz upon the doorbell, Renva opened one of the doors and allowed Raven to walk through into a circular seating area.

 

The two walked among a variety of plush red seating. Three doors were before them - the leftmost one was open.

 

“Your Majesty? Are you awake?”

 

Apple’s lifting voice came from this open door. “I am, Renva!”

 

“And in good health?” The advisor broke out into a grin.

 

“But of course!” Renva signaled Raven to follow and the pair of them went into such a lavishly decorated bedroom, it was hard to see exactly where Apple was. The large canopy bed was draped in sparkling gold and white curtains, drawn back. Various mannequins stood around, some plain, and others with elaborate, fancy dresses. A humongous chandelier held no less than a hundred candles, unlit. Apple sat on a chaise, red cat-eye glasses on, looking closely at papers on a small table in front of her.

 

The irony of the glasses were not lost on Raven; Apple hated wearing them as a child.

 

“I brought breakfast - well, Cordelia did. Made just for you.” Renva stepped to the side and Raven stepped forward with a stiff curtsey, and forced out the niceties she wasn’t close to feeling.

 

“You were so nice to me yesterday, despite how taxing this situation was. I just wanted to show gratitude with what everyone told me was your favorite breakfast.”

 

“Everything is in order,” Renva said, as Raven placed the tray beside Apple on the chaise. “I checked. She did quite a lovely job - I’m a little jealous!”

 

“Please, help yourself to an apple slice at least!” Raven’s heart nearly stopped, and she hid her horrified look as Renva bit into a piece of fruit, once, twice, and it was gone. “Cordelia, you too!”

 

Snapping out of her fear, she shook her head. “Oh - no - thank you, though. I’m so nervous, I fear nothing would be kept down!” She stepped back and bowed again.

 

“There’s nothing to fear, dear.” Apple ripped a piece of bacon and poked it in her mouth, followed by a spoonful of egg.

 

“Might you need to see a doctor? We have plenty on hand,” Renva said, looking at the worried expression on Raven’s face.

 

“Oh - you know, perhaps that would be best.” Another curtsey, “Enjoy your breakfast, Your Majesty, and thank you again.” She headed toward the door.

 

“Do you need me to call someone to escort you down?”

 

Raven shook her head, harder than necessary. “No, no...I think I’m okay.”

 

Apple sent her off with a wave. “Feel better, my dear. And thank you! This is simply divine - you must make it again for me one day!”

  


\------

 

Raven waited in her wing of the sick bay, stomach churning not with nerves, but with guilt and shock. If no one talked to her, the only thing she thought was an endless parade of _Did it work - did it work -_ _If it did - Oh, Godmother._  

 

And after a day, it came. The nurse had opened the door, and gasped loudly, before breaking into sobs. Raven had approached her and pat her shoulder in comfort, not daring to ask what had upset her so.

 

She left her after a few minutes and headed to the kitchen, where the word was a depressed, mournful undercurrent.

 

“Cold, unmoving -”

 

“It’s just the story....isn’t it? Tell me it is!”

 

“No, she wasn’t the _only_ casualty, I'm afraid.” Upon spotting her, a group of cooks surrounded her, eyes red, hands wringing, all babbling at once.

 

“Cordelia! _You’re alive?_ Are you still ill? Did the poison get you as well?”

 

Raven blinked, and played dumb to their questions. “What happened? What poison?”

 

“Since you were in the sick bay, we thought you had been poisoned like Renva...like...” The speaker burst into tears.

 

“The queen is dead, Cordelia. As is advisor Renva. Poisoned, by _something_.”

 

 _It’s done._ Still, Raven played the part of shocked underling, though a part of her _was_ genuinely shocked. Outside of verbal acknowledgement that their story was playing out, Apple was poisoned and had died for _real_.

And poor Renva was caught in the crossfire.

 

She stumbled back, gripping a counter edge. “I - I didn’t do it!” _I had to._ “You know that, right?”

 

A young man - Vertis - reached over and patted her shoulder. “We saw you work hard to prepare her food, and Renva checked it in front of us -”

 

“And in the elevator too!” Raven sobbed.

 

“This is dark magic,” Autora chittered below. “ Renva’s Spiteseeker power could sniff out all but the most covert of poisons. It’s that escaped girl, that witch, killed her very own friend, murdered our queen and friend!”

 

“She’s going to pay!” The man shouted, and the entire kitchen roared in agreement, “We will hunt her to the ends of the earth, let no man or beast stand in our way!”

 

 _Oh - curses._ She had been hoping there would be confusion, concern, possibly attributing the young queen’s untimely death to the forces of nature - but then Renva had died too, and the purposeful poisoning became apparent. She can't believed the only good thing that had come out of being the progeny of the Evil Queen was an act of double homicide. Still, Raven joined in the cheers of the mob, pretending to call for her own death. “Let’s go!”

 

“Are you sure you’re up to it? No offense,” Vertis added, “But you’ve only just recovered yourself.”

 

“She’s in shock,” Autora said firmly, before taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd. “And she’s going to rest. There will be help needed here, for certain. Organizing the funeral, helping with guest, cooking - you’ll probably be seeing the mourning mother soon enough.”

 

“Apple’s mother is still alive?”

 

“Yes...and I suppose she’ll be Snow White yet again. As for another successor...the story may die with her.”

 

With orders to remain in the sick bay until the next day, Raven curled up beneath her blanket and shook with anxiety until night fell.

 

\------------

 

The hunt was still going on well into the night, so it was easy for her to sneak out of the castle, blend in with a group of civilians. She stuck with them for a few hours as they combed through the lower town and surrounding woods. A mix of emotions played at her - elated to be free from her prison at last, but deeply shaken at what she achieved to get here.

 

As the party combed through the woods, she inched farther and farther away, before finally breaking away from the group when the castle was smaller than her index finger in the distance. Her familial home was far, very far, from where she was. Certainly her father would not believe that Raven had poisoned Apple - until she told him for certain.

 

In the cover of the quiet darkness, Raven relaxed as her transformation fell away, her hair growing out, her ears and nose shrinking. It was more dangerous than ever to be herself, but she couldn’t hold the charade any longer.

 

She ran through the forest, crashing past twigs and branches, not caring about the scrapes to her arms or the tears that gathered in her eyes.

 

 _This is what it came to._ “I’m sorry, Apple.”


End file.
